


Power Over A Star

by Vasser



Series: Smut Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Category: Devil Survivor 2, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Affection, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Hand Job, Held Down, M/M, Or Alcor's Equivalent, Show of Dominance, Spoilers, Spoilers For Devil Survivor 2, Strange feelings, cum, pinned down, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Alcor gets a stranger reaction than he bargained for after instructing Yamato Hotsuin to find the Shining One destined to save mankind...(Part 4 of my Smut Fanfic Challenge: Held Down)
Relationships: Anguished One/Yamato Hotsuin
Series: Smut Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778788
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Power Over A Star

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a little while and I really like how it's turned out. Obviously contains spoilers for the plot, that's why I tagged spoilers, proceed with caution~

Yamato was beyond annoyed. In fact, Alcor would go as far as to call the Hotsuin heir angry. For the life of him he couldn't understand why though. He had warned him of the coming invasion of the Septentriones. JPs had been preparing for this for a while, and now they could get that preparation ready to be put to use. So why was Yamato so angry that Alcor had come to tell him?

Humans were so genuinely confusing. Yamato's rage intensified as he stepped towards the divine creature and Alcor was still unable to explain why. He narrowed his eyes at the human, however, when he felt a strong hand grab him by the throat. He was about to protest but Yamato managed to speak first.

"What do you mean, 'find the Shining One'?" His eyes were narrowed and he barked the words harshly in the celestial being's face. His entire demeanour was intimidating and for once, despite how powerful he was, even Alcor was a little shaken. Though he couldn't figure out what the JPs chief was confused about.

It was a simple enough instruction, he merely had to locate and join forces with the Shining One, the human with the potential to lead a group and prevent destruction. From his childhood Alcor had always told Yamato about the fate of the world at Polaris' metaphorical hands and the Shining One whose destiny was to stop the human race from being destroyed.

"It's simple Yamato, you know of the Shining One and his role, you just need to find him and give him access to JPs resources," he tried to explain simply, feeling a little uneasy when flames of wrath danced in his purple eyes. He really couldn't figure out what was causing this reaction. What was he saying wrong that was frustrating the human so much? He actually choked a little as the hand tightened on his throat. 

If he wanted he could easily overpower Yamato and get out of his grip, but if he did that he was likely to hurt him. That was the last thing he wanted. After all, he was going through all of this to try and save humanity, to help them break free of Polaris' expectations of them as a species. He wanted to see what would happen if they were left to their own devices. To see what they would do he had promised to never harm a human for their actions, so fighting Yamato was not something he wanted.

Yamato seemed to realise that he didn't understand what he was doing wrong. He released his grip on Alcor's throat and stared him directly in the eye. His expression lost its full-frontal utter rage but still held a shadow of the feeling with a side of irritation.

"'The Shining One will bring people together under his vision for the new world, and with his followers shall vanquish Polaris and create his vision, bringing new order and new life. This new world will never again be threatened and remain that way for all of time.' Are these the exact words you told me in my youth?" Alcor gave him a nod of confirmation. "If I'm not your mentioned Shining One then my world will not become a reality."

Ah. Now he understood. The Hotsuin heir had been so convinced that he would be the Shining One that discovering otherwise left him enraged. Why he had taken it out on Alcor was unclear, but he guessed that being the one to break the news earned him the disdain. He smoothed down the clothing of his human form and composed himself.

"I see why you may be upset, but if it isn't to be then your ideal world can't be that ideal."

Apparently that was the wrong this to say because Yamato's rage came back in full force. He grabbed Alcor and pinned him to the wall, grip hard enough to bruise even his toughened version of the human body. The young human seemed to weigh up his options before doing the most surprising thing. He leaned forward and roughly kissed the other being, keeping him still and under control.

This reaction was not what Alcor had been expecting, but he had seen humans do it before. Things didn't go their way so they took it out sexually on the nearest physically attractive or familiar person. While he wasn't keen on the idea of these activities, he was too interested in Hotsuin's handling of the situation to put it to a stop. He could go along with this, see how far Yamato would go.

The kiss became rougher and Alcor actually let out a small gasp of shock. The human seemed to ignore it. He stopped pinning him to the wall as if positive that he won't leave and started to trail his hands down his sides, somewhat clumsily. It seemed that despite his aggression and his authoritative manner he wasn't all that experienced in sexual or personal interaction. Finding something he wasn't good at was so refreshing that he couldn't help but smile. This made Yamato stop his movements instantly.

"What are you smiling about?"

"It's interesting to find something you aren't good at, Yamato," he said with a genuine smile, and Alcor was again unaware of his own infraction. The Hotsuin heir's eye twitched in irritation before he actually slapped Alcor for the audacity of his statement. The star blinked in surprise before smiling at Yamato softly. "Ah, I understand. Experience is a sensitive point for most of humanity. I will stay quiet," he offered simply.

Yamato lost his temper again and through Alcor to the floor, his eyes cold as he got on top of the white-haired being. The JPs leader was being rough with him, though it shouldn't have surprised him. Kind and gentle had never been Yamato's style, manhandling people and shoving them around in a controlling fashion was just the way he dealt with people. Alcor supposed that a person's personality would also carry through to intercourse.

He let himself just feel the roughness as Yamato attempted to tear off his clothes. It didn't take long for them to simply fall away when Alcor willed for them to tear. He was slowly becoming more intrigued by Yamato's rough and dominating behaviour. Maybe the feeling of human joining would even pleasantly surprise him through this method again. 

"Why do you keep smiling?"

Was he smiling? He hadn't even realised he still was. It sounded like it was frustrating the human to no end, so he simply chuckled and shook his head, trying to explain.

"I am just thinking that maybe this won't be so terrible. Human intercourse," he stated honestly, and was mildly surprised the the clinical way he spoke didn't ruin the mood for Yamato. Then again, this seemed to be more about asserting power and dominance than looking for pleasure in actions.

The Hotsuin heir mumbled something about Alcor needing to learn his place before using all his weight to pin the celestial being to the floor. After all these years Yamato had somehow ended up two inches taller than Alcor's chosen human form and with a surprising strength. Even though he could overpower the human, he would have to put some real effort in for once. Interesting.

He stared at Alcor in all his naked glory and stroked his hips, still a little awkward in his movements but keeping control. Naturally Yamato wasn't embarrassed in any way, he never openly showed his emotion. Alcor was just as stoic mostly but couldn't help the gasp that escaped when his member was brushed by Yamato's hand. 

Were human genitals seriously that sensitive? He couldn't believe the feeling that went through him at the contact and the strange thrill of being held down on the floor and controlled. Maybe he should have looked into and experienced human intimacy sooner...

His human partner for the time had a cold smirk on his face at hearing the sound he made. It was obvious how powerful he felt having this level of dominance over an inhuman being. That was oddly attractive, his sense of self-importance and his total belief in his superiority. He was becoming more than willing to indulge Yamato's behaviour, he was becoming eager. If it felt this nice then how could he refuse?

He gave Yamato another easily smile before becoming completely relaxed in his hold, giving Yamato the illusion of having all the strength in this scenario too. He hold on Alcor's wrists became tighter as he pinned him down and he finally let his other hand completely connect with Alcor's cock. 

The feeling was more sublime than could be expected, and the warmth Yamato's hand provided was particularly delicious. As soon as he started to move his hand up and down the being let out sounds he had never even imagined he could make, writhing lightly in surprise at the overwhelming feeling. Is this what humans felt all the time?

"Tch, look at you. Pathetic. You claim to be so powerful, so celestial, so wise...but you come undone underneath me like some useless rutting animal," he taunted coldly. The words were surprisingly thrilling and Alcor felt a tingle run through his body as he became more solid in the human's hand.

Who would have ever guessed that being under someone else's control could be such a delightful experience? The reactions of human bodies were truly a marvel... Alcor felt a tightening grip on his wrists and it brought his attention back to the man above him.

"You're truly shameless, not even blushing... So obviously enjoying yourself. Be more honest with yourself, I'm the most impressive person you've ever met," the human seemingly almost rambled, and the star had to wonder if this dominance and need to be special came from some deep-seated insecurity in Yamato's soul. Possibly, but he would never know.

Besides, the male had a point. He was extremely impressive. If he weren't so set in his own ideal, if he had been more accepting of other ideas... Yamato could have easily been his Shining One. He was a most impressive person, and yes, he enjoyed seeing this impressive nature on full display. He found he enjoyed being a slave to that personality's whims.

He shifted his hips and little and let out a faint groan as Yamato's hand gripped his cock harder. Maybe he would have to find a way to keep this human form. The human continued to hold him down and started to stroke him with full force. If Alcor had been a normal human being then he wouldn't have been able to even move. 

He hardened further and started to feel a strange knot of feeling in his stomach as he looked up at Yamato with bleary and confused eyes. The human seemed to notice and pinched the tip suddenly, stopping that knot from easing somehow.

"I could give you what you want or I could keep you uncomfortable for as long as I desire," he taunted softly before pinching harder, making the Alcor hiss through his teeth in discomfort and mild pain. Honestly, what a cruel, beautiful creature... "If you want to be more comfortable then admit to me how powerful I am, and confess that even you enjoy bowing down to me."

For some reason, feelings came surging into Alcor's chest. It seemed that after all these years of watching over him he had become attached to Yamato... Was that possibly why this felt so good? The celestial body was certain he would never bow so easily to anyone else, would never let anyone else go so far with this treatment... His soft spot for Yamato seemed to be even softer than expected...

"I admit that I-ah!-seem to enjoy this..." 

Such easy compliance to his demands seemed to surprise Yamato, which was rare and surprising in itself. Even rarer was the strange almost exasperated fond smile that slipped onto the human's face just for a ghost of a moment. Alcor didn't have long to think about the situation or analyse Yamato's behaviour, as he suddenly used his whole body weight to keep Alcor pinned down and moved his hand as fast as possible.

Long and breathy moans were pulled from the older being as his eyes flickered shut from the overstimulation of the movement. Before long he released a sticky white substance that seemed to perfectly mimic human cum apart from being freezing cold in temperature. He laid on the floor, panting and wrecked, as Yamato finally stood up and released him from his trap. 

He stared down at Alcor and seemed to examine him almost in curiosity, and it was clear that any feelings of resentment or anger that had encouraged this scenario had faded, replaced by far more pleasant thoughts and motives. Caught up in the moment, Alcor spoke.

"Yamato Hotsuin, you may not be the Shining One who will reshape the world, but you are my Shining One and will be forever important," he panted out with his usual angelic smile.

Yamato's eyes seemed to narrow slightly in thought before he waved his hand dismissively. There was something in his face though that showed the human to be weaker to the affectionate words than he let on. That was acceptable for now. 

"And Yamato... The display of holding me down...," he started, leaving a pause before he continued as his eyes danced with a rare show of desire and mischief. "May we do it again in the future?"


End file.
